The major specific aim of the proposed 36-month research project is to examine caregiving from the perspective of the elderly care receiver. There has been a great deal of research on the experiences of caregivers, but the perspective of the care receiver has been seriously neglected in gerontological research. The proposed research will: 1, examine the experience of caregiving from the perspective of 500 elderly care receivers; 2, examine a model of care receiving derived from stress and social breakdown theory, that consists of background variables, stressors, resources and adaptational outcomes; and 3, examine two key constructs qualitatively in addition to their examination with standard measures. Of particular interest in the proposed research are three elements: the sense of control and efficacy held by care receivers; the possibility of conflict between caregiver and care receiver; and the process of adaptation to care receiving that the care receiver utilizes. To conduct this research, we propose to interview 500 cognitively-able spouseless men and women age 65 and older who receive some regular form of help or aid from an adult daughter; informants may live independently or with the daughter. No interviews will be conducted with the caregiver. Interviews will consist of two approximately hour long sessions separated by one week.